Unit Creator Sheet
=Stat Points 1 Point = 10 credits Default health per unit - 1 Default squad size - 3 Default hit chance - 5+ Default armor save - 5+ Default Strength - 5+ Default speed - 3 Sectors '''Health''' Determines how many hits a single umit can take. Usually attributed to genetic augmentation, ballistic armor or general physic. 2 health = 100 points 3 health = 250 points + 10% Point cost increase* 4 health = 500 points + 20% point cost increase* 5 health = 1000 points + 33% point cost increase* *Effects the costs of Speed and Armor only '''Accuracy''' Increases the chance to hit with Ranged Weapons, usually boosted by scopes, ocular implants and training (NOTE: 3+ to hit implies a roll of 4,5 or 6 to hit) Accuracy is gained from the various weapon types '''Strength''' Increases the chance to wound a foe, attributed with stopping power, heavy slashes and headshots (NOTE: Strength in relation with Toughness increases or decreases Damage chance. Health + Armor = Toughness/Accuracy + Strength = Strength) (NOTE2: +3 implies a roll of 4,5,6 to wound) Damage is gained from the various weapon types '''Speed''' Effects how far a squad can move in one turn, attributed to forced marches, jet packs or short-range teleporters (NOTE: Suppressing weapons remove all Speed Stats regardless of number with few execeptions) +1 sectors - 5 points +2 sectors- 10 points + 4% point cost increase* +3 sectors - 20 points + 8% point cost increase* +4 sectors - 40 poonts + 16% point cost increase* +5 sectors - 80 points + 32% point cost increase* +6 sectors - 160 points + 32% point cost increase* (* - Only effects numbers and armor) '''Numbers''' Numbers are the amount of units in a squad, typically large amounts will be cheap - but make attack and defence upgrades more exspensive. '''Psionic Affinity''' '''Agility''' '''Armor''' '''Morale''' '''Strength and Toughness''' Universal Abilities This is the complete list of universal infantry abilities, ranging from heroic to militia abilities. Hero Equipment and Abilities Heroic Weapons '''Volcano Gauntlet:''' Description: A gauntlet blessed by Golon's chief minions, the Jyon. It is only given to those worthy enough to take up Golons mantle in war. It takes the form of a large gauntlet with spikes on the fist and a large arm-guard leading up to the shoulder. Stats: Flames of Nevermore: Once every 5 turns, a Hero with a Volcano Gauntlet can fire a psionic fireball that arcs, ignoring any form of cover and decimating weak squads. Stats are as follows: '''Worldslayer: ''' Description: Stats: * - '''Worldslayer''' gains Prefered Enemy against all other hero units (+1 strength,toughness and auto-wounds on 4+ when in combat against a hero or heroic retinue) '''Energy Beamer''' '''Description''': The Energy Beamer is an incredibly rare firearm that only a very few possess. The conversion Beamer works by firing a beam of energy, which has special properties that converts anything around it into additional energy, making the beam *more* powerful the farther it travels from the shooter. Once the beam reacts with an object of sufficient mass (a tank, a soldier, the ground) it begins a subatomic reaction that converts mass into energy, literally vaporizing everything in the explosive radius of the beam. Equipment '''Greater Orb of Persistence''' Abilities '''Psionic Shadowstrike:''' If your army includes a Hero unit with this abiltiy, automatically initiate the "Night Fighting" rule for the first turn. You can keep the "Night-Fighting" ability for subsequent turns by rolling D6 at the start of the turn, rolls more then the current turn number continue the "NIght-Fighting" rule. Dark Psionic Lightning: As long as your army is effected by the "Night-Fighting" ability, before the attack phase choose up to 5 target enemy units anywhere on the map to hit, each get hit with the following stats. : Any other ability that causes "Night-Fighting" thats source isn't a hero with Psionic Shadowstrike does not allow the Dark Psionic Lighting ability to be played '''Glorious Anthem:''' '''Companies Herald:''' '''Great Psi-Barrier''' '''Soul Reaper:''' '''Soul Surrogate:''' '''Greater Sangromancy:''' Your hero has mastered the Vampiric Psionic arts, whenever your hero or the squad hes attached deals melee wounds - each unit gains health up to two points each. 1 wound on enemy = 1 bonus health Hero gets up to 5 bonus health Units get up to 2 bonus health If the hero leaves, the units keep they're health counters - but cannot gain more health '''Greater Cryomancy:''' Your hero has mastered the art of Ice and its various properties, he gains access to various attacks: Cryostrike - Passive Ability - When this unit attacks another, they automatically have intiative 1 and can only move/retreat at half-distance. Ice Shard: You fire a large armor-piercing shard at a foe, it uses the following stats: '''Greater Pyromancy:''' '''Greater Necromancy:''' '''Elemental Prowess:''' '''Elder Chronarch:''' '''Retinue:''' '''Menacing Gaze: '''Whenever a hero with this perk attacks another hero, the targeted hero rolls its morale check with -2 Morale. If the hero fails the morale check, the Gazing Hero gets to re-roll all hits and damage. Perks Iron Will : If a hero that has Iron Will loses its last health point, do not remove it from combat, at the beginning of your next turn Roll a D6, a roll of 3+ and the unit stands up with 1 health counter if your hero is in contact with an enemy occupied Sector position him at least 3 sectors away, rolls of 1 or 2 and the unit is treated as a casulty. Inspirational Hero: All units within 12' sectors (including the hero) gain the 'Stubborn' perk, any units within his aura can re-roll all assault and charge 'to-hit' rolls. Psionic Relay: A hero with this perk can extend the range of any psionic unit (including himself) hes attached to by 6 sectors. Perfect Co-ordination: A hero with this perk (including squad) can deep strike as if they had Deepstrike Locators, the hero also gains re-rolls to hit Equipment '''Melee''' '''Ranged''' Laser Weapons: : '''Rules:''' Laser Weapons against armored foes allow them to roll 2 armor saves instead of 1 : Laser Weapons cannot damage vehicles or units with +11 toughness or more(armor/agiliy + health = Toughness) : '''Cooldown: '''Whenever a laser weapon is fired for 3 turns in a row, roll 1 di per Laser unit, a roll of 6 and the unit suffers a point of damage : '''Maximum Charge:''' For one turn, Laser units in one squad gain stats (+11 to hit, instant wound) and must roll 2 di to hit. After shooting phase, initiate Cooldown Rule '''Laser Rifle:''' Simple, cheap weapon that is heavily modifiable. Can be equipped with scopes to increase accuracy or focusing crystals to increase damage. Cost: 50 ic per unit +3 to hit, +4 to damage, 2 hits, 5 sector range, Rapid Fire 3 at 2 sector : Add-ons: *Focus Chamber - 25 iC - +1 Strength, -1 hits, Rapid Fire 2 (12') *Close-combat kit - 30 iC - -6' range, Rapid Fire at 4 (9') *Powered Scope - 30 iC - +6 range, -1 hits, Rapid Fire 2 (12') *Bayonet - 30 iC - Grants a bayonet, with the following stats: *Master-Crafted - 150 iC - +2 strength, +6 range, Twin-Linked '''Laser Pistol:''' Description: Incredibly cheap weapon, usually given to militia or to squad leaders in the form of the Hotshot variants Cost: 35 iC per unit Stats: *Rapid Fire - 40 iC - -4' range, +1 base hits, Rapid Fire 5 (4') *Burst Fire - 30 iC - +1 strength, -1 hit *Short Range Scope - 35 iC - +1 Strength, +4 range *Dual-wield - 100 iC - Twin-linked, Rapid Fire 6 (5'), Loses 'Pistol' *Hotshot kit - 65 iC - -6' range, -7 Armor Penetration * - Pistol rule allows one, one-handed weapon to be equipped with it '''Laser Lance: '''An accurate Laser rifle built for long-range support, cheap compared to other weapons with more options. Cost: 90 iC per unit : '''Add-ons:''' * High Power Scope - Range increased to 44' - * Bipod - +1 Ballistics skill - * Thermal Scope - 32' range, targets do not get cover saves - * Hotshot Rounds - Strength +1, Armor Piercing -1, 28' range '''Multi-las Rifle''': While it may not be as accurate as other laser rifles, the multi-las makes up for this by a very high rate of fire, and a high suppresion factor as well as acting as good support weapon. : '''Add-Ons:''' *Bayonet - Allows the unit to hit in melee combat, stats are as follows: Laser Cannon Pulse Weapons Pulse Rifle: Description:A deadly infantry weapon, it has generally longer range then other infantry weapons, but requires a semi-stationary location to fire. It acts similarly like a railgun, but fires off concentrated plasma bolts that make a strange sound upon exit hence 'pulse'. Stats: * - Bulky means you can move half normal distance and fire X shots ( x = number next to 'Bulky') Add-Ons: Pulse Pistol: Description: Stats Add-ons Pulse Carbine: Description: Stats: Pulse Cannon Add-Ons: Pulse Ripper Plasma Weapons: : '''Rules: '''Plasma weapons gain +1 to damage against Armored units, : '''Un-stable:''' When attacking with a plasma weapon, a roll of two 1's or 6's deals 1 damage to the unit (a roll of two 6's also negates all damage dealt by that unit) : '''Armor punching:''' This weapon is treated like an anti-armor weapon : '''Slow shot: '''This weapon cannot fire on enemies who moved more then 4 sectors this turn : '''Charged plasma shots:''' For one turn, Plasma units in one squad gain stats (+9 to hit, instant death) and must roll 2 di per unit to hit. After shooting phase, initiate Backfire! Rule : '''Backfire!:''' After 2 turns of attacking with a plasma weapon or a Charged plasma shot, roll D6 and roll 5+, rolls of 5 and lower take two damage, if a unit dies from this damage and has an extra damage point, allocate it to one of the units in the squad (You can roll D6, +3 to negate this extra damage, only if it was allocated to another unit) '''Plasma Rifle:''' Good weapon for any squad, effective against many armored units or medium-sized vehicles. Stats: +4 to hit, +3 to damage (+2 against armored, +4 against light/medium vehicles) : '''Add-ons:''' *Cooling cells '''Ripper-Pattern Plasma Rifle''': A long range precision rifle. Although it doesn't have the range of other precision rifles, it makes up for this with sheer armor piercing ability. Tesla Weapons '''Rules:''' Tesla Weapons cannot damage vehicles, but all tesla weapons get 5 AP against mechs and infantry '''Tesla-charge:''' Tesla weapons have a chance to strike several times. When rolling to hit, rolls of 6 deal additional 2 hits '''Tesla Capacitor: '''You may increase Tesla Weapons range by +6' for one combat phase, but after combat phase intiate 'Tesla overload' rule '''Tesla overload:''' After shooting from more then 4 sectors away with a Tesla weapon, roll D6 and roll 5+, rolls of 5 and lower take one damage, if a unit dies from this damage and has an extra damage point, allocate it to one of the units in the squad (You can roll D6, +3 to negate this extra damage, only if it was allocated to another unit) '''Tesla Carbine: ''' Description: Cost: Stats: Add-ons: '''Tesla Cannon:''' Description: Cost: Stats: Add-ons: '''Tesla Destructor''' Description Cost: Stats: Add-ons: Rail Weapons: '''Rail Rifle:''' Description: The rail rifle is an excellent weapon, with high accuracy and range, and can be further upgraded to include a great deal of stopping power. However, rail rifles are one of the most expensive standard issue weapons available. Stats: Add-ons: *Short Range Scope *Powered Scope *Bayonet *Ultra-Dense Rounds (More AP, less range) *Super Conductive Rails (Increases range, and possibly damage) '''Rail Pistol:''' Description: Cost: Stats: Add-ons: '''Rail Repeater:''' Description: Cost: Stats: Add-ons: '''Ripper-Pattern Rail Rifle:''' Description: Cost: Stats: Add-ons: '''Rail Cannon:''' Description: Cost: Stats: Add-ons: '''Rail Blastgun:''' Description: Cost: Stats: Add-ons: '''Rail Eviscerator:''' Description: Cost: Stats: Add-ons: Ballistic Weapons '''Projectile Rifle''': A rifle that utilizes gases and gunpower to fire projectiles. These weapons shine in their ability to inflict damage, as well as their very high rate of fire. However, these weapons are effected far more by the environment, which has a large effect on their accuracy and range. Stats: '''Add-ons:''' *Armor Piercing Ammo *Silencer *Short Range Scope *Grip *Bayonet *Master Crafted Gauss Weapons Gauss Rifle '''Psionic''' '''Abilities''' '''Hand teleporters''': Allows a unit to teleport anywhere on the battlemap, as long as it is 5 sectors away from enemies. Roll a 6 sided die after sector selection. 5-6 Teleportation is successful. 4 or 3 or 2 teleportation is unsuccessful, and the squad is veered 4 = 1 sector, 3 = 2 sectors, 2= 3 sectors off. If this happens, roll a 8 sided die. If a 1 or 2 is rolled, the direction is north. 3 or 4 east, 5 or 6 west, 7 or 8 south. If the squad is knocked off course into cover, they are killed. If a 1 is rolled, the squad teleport fails, and the entire squad dies a terrible death. '''Sprint''': The entire squad must take this perk. the unit sprints forward, doubling their movement for 1 turn. However, they are not allowed to make a shooting move. The next turn, their movement is reduced by 1/4, as they have to catch their breath. This ability can be used once every three turns. '''Focus Fire: '''Two or more squads with focus fire can add an additional attack if they all attack the same squad/vehicle/elite/hero unit '''Counter-Attack:''' The squad is trained to counter charging opponents, if this unit becomes charged they can counter-charge and meet halfway with both units getting the Charge! effect '''Charge!: '''Units with this perk can charge when they are 2 sectors away from an enemy and have a melee/rapid-fire weapon. The charged units moves onto the enemy and gain an extra attack as well as +1 Agility till end of the attack phase. '''Undying:''' This unit/squad is immune to effects of instant kills '''Fearless: '''The unit automatically passes all morale and cannot be suppressed, they however cannot retreat and suffer wounds in melee combat when at -35% squad strength '''Stubborn:''' Units cannot be effected by Leadership de-buffs '''Armor''' Special Abilties '''Melee''' '''Bloodthirsty''': Units with this perk can make 2 attacks in melee, but they are unable to use ranged weapons. '''Raizen Doctrine: ''' Each unit in the squad is granted a light melee weapon slot in addition to the ranged slot '''Daliki Doctrine: ''' Replace squads ranged weapon slot with dual-wield light melee slot '''Ranged''' '''Occular Implants:''' A unit that takes this perk recieves +1 accuracy '''Selective Fire''': Allows the attackers to select which units are killed by their ranged attacks '''Anti-Entrenchment Techniques''': Enemies in cover whoare provided armor from the cover have this armor negated by units with this perk '''Controlled fire:''' Negates the accuracy pentalty of firing more than once on the same turn. '''Unnamed:''' Allows a unit to carry two primary ranged weapons. Only one can be fired per shooting phase. '''Psionic''' Warp Gate: Cast this before your movement phase, skip your next movement phase. Instead remove the squad from the battlefield and deep strike them within 24 sectors, roll 1 D6 to determine scatter. Psionic Fury: Cast this during the assault phase, units within 3 sectors of thr caster (besides the caster) suffer a Strength 5 hit. Psionic Dismantling: The caster shoots a bolt of psionic enervy that rips apart vehicles with the following stats: Psionic, Ranged | Strength: 10 | AP: 6 | 2 hits Can only target vehicles, glancing hits automatically disable the vehicles weapons till the beginning of your next turn, penetrating hits disable movement and shooting till your next turn. '''Misc''' '''Heavy Weapons Specialist: '''Required to use heavy weapons such as rocket launchers or supressive machine guns. Applies to a single soldier. '''Precision Weapons Specialist: '''Required to use precision weapons, such as sniper rifles. Applies to a single soldier. '''Militia: '''Militia are required to take this perk. They suffer a -1 to accuracy, as well as a -1 to morale. Militia also cannot take precision or heavy weapons specialist perks '''Stealth''': Stealth allows the units to deploy 8 - 12 sectors away from the enemy forces, can only deploy in cover. Abilities, using equipment and attacking breaks stealth. When moving roll +5 - agility to minimum of +3 if failed stealth is broken, targetable from 5 sectors - Agility to minimum of 1 sector. Once Broken Stealth cannot be reused for 3 turns, being attacked resets it back to 3. 50 points per 1 unit in squad '''Brothers in arms''': If the squad is in the same sector with another squad of the same type, the squad with this perk get a morale bonus. However, if the squad is in a sector without any allies, they recieve a morale debuff. Morale +2 when in sector with a similar squad in sector at 75%+ numbers. Morale +1 with in sector with similar squad in sector at 50%+ numbers Morale -2 with in sector /wo similiar squad or /w similar squad at 25% numbers 50 points for whole Squad. '''Elite''': These squads are the best of the best in an empire. Caps squad numbers at 5 or 6. Only 3 allowed to be deployed in a single battle. Grants exclusive weapons and armor. +1 Health counter, +1 Accuracy (if ranged), +1 Agility or Strength (If Melee). Very Expensive. '''Entrenchment Techniques''': +1 Armor provided by cover. '''Heavy Armor Training''': Units that take this perk are no longer slowed down by having heavy armor. '''**Cant think of a name**''': Units with this perk can either sacrifice their shooting phase for an additional movement one, which has half as much sector movement as a normal movement, or sacrifice their movement phase for an additional shooting one, which has half as much range as a normal one '''Paranoid''': If the squad with this perk is in the same sector as another squad of the same type, they recieve a morale penalty, but if they are alone they recieve a morale buff. '''Mechanized Company''': When this squad is in the same sector as an allied vehicle, they gain protectiom bonuses +1 armor /w in sector with light/medium/heavy vehicles +3 armor /w in sector with Titan 75 points cost for whole squad '''Fleet of foot''': Troops have absolutely no armor, but recieve a huge movement bonus. Squad cannot make armor saves, +5 speed 40 point cost '''Armor Spotters''': If the squad is in the same sector as an armored vehicle, the vehicle gains increased accuracy Vehicle gains +1 range and accuracy /w in sector with Squad with Armor Spotters Armor Spotters only effects one vehicle per turn '''Voice of experience''': If a squad has a sergeant, the sergeant can help aim the shot of a single soldier in the squad. This removes the shooting stats of the soldier in question, and replaces them with squad leader. (Used when a squad member has some sort of special weapon that the leader doesn't, and the leader has higher stats that the soldier) {C Sergeant grants 1 unit /w in squad equal accuracy and strength {C 30 point cost for whole squad '''Value training: '''Officers, or heroes attached to a squad are always killed last, as the normal troopers know these men's lives are far more valuable than theirs. If a dice roll deems an officer dead, then another unit dies Hero/Sergrant gains V.I.P perk (This unit dies last when dealing with wounds, you cannot allocate wounds to this unit unless squad power is at -25%, automatically allocate all wounds diapersed how you want to units of equipped dlsquads) '''Strength in numbers:''' Morale bonus while the squad is full, but the more units that die reduce morale faster. +2 morale /w squad is at 80% - 100% +1 Morale /w squad is at 40% - 79% -1 Morale /w squad is at 20% - 39% -3 Morale /w squa is at 0% -19%. 60 points cost Orb of Persistence: After combat resolution, roll 1di per killed unit (+5) to revive unit (with wound if an independent unit) Cost: A fucktonne Banner Carrier: Allows leadership re-rolls with a -2/+2 morale modifier of players choice Cost: 10 - 50 EOD underlay: +1 armor saves against grenades and thrown weapons Cost:25 iC Perks and Weapons for consideration (Post anything new here if you're a contributor) Numberless Horde: Raises squad cap to 40, default is 25. Can't upgrade units. Morale = ? Sniper Team: Each soldier can equip a sniper rifle, no other weapons at all. All squad members have stealth and selective fire. Caps squad limit at 3. Master Marksmen: During the shooting phase, a unit with this perk rolls normally, but if they roll a 6, the unit they are firing at automatically recieves a wound with no chance of an armor save. Calculated Pursuit: If a unit with this perk fires upon another unit and pins them or breaks their morale, every squad member makes an addtional ranged attack =FAQ